Digital Legends Entertainment
Overview Digital Legends Entertainment (DLE) is a mobile game company that develops mobile games in Barcelona, Spain. They are the founder of the Free to Play (and awesome) game, The Respawnables. Location This is their approximate location in the Spanish city, Barcelona. Barcelona is situated near the shores of the Mediterranean Sea. Their Head Office in Barcelona is known as L'Eixample. History Digital Legends Entertainment was founded in May 2001 by Xavier Carrillo Costa (CEO), Angel Perez Cuñado (CTO) and Jean-Philippe Raynaud (VP), after his release from Rebel Act Studios. From its inception until 2006, the company was focused on two areas: the development of PC games and creating games for mobile devices. In late 2006, focused its business strategy on mobile devices (iPhone,iPad,etc.) becoming a reference in the sector. Currently, Digital Legends is first party developer for Nokia and works in its own IP, (intellectual property) including it's very own engine, The Karisma Engine. Today, they produce games that have clinched many awards, and are well-known and acclaimed in the games industry. Karisma Engine DLE's games are powered by their own game Engine, known as Karisma, proprietary technology that solves the problem of enabling the content across different smartphone platforms and at the same time, empowers the unique features of the device itself. DLE is recognized as a reference developer for iOS, Android, Linux, and other native OS. Digital Legends considers technology a key factor to be able to stay upfront in the hugely competitive games market and cater to the masses, so they make use of in-house cutting-edge technology ensures that the highest level of quality is achieved in all their products. Staff Xavier Carrillo-Costa-Founder Xavier Carrillo-Costa has over 15 years experience in the videogames industry where he has served as CEO, Executive Producer and Development Director. Xavier has been leading Digital Legends to position the company as a leading developer for high quality AAA titles and big franchises for smartphones and connected TV’s and as a reference in the creation of Free 2 Play games for midcore audience such as The Respawnables. Xavier has studied Telecommunications Engineering at the Polytechnic University of Madrid. He is fluent in Spanish, French and English and has some knowledge in German and Mandarin. Xavier is one of the founder and Vicepresident of DEV, Spanish Games Developers Association and of DEVICAT Catalan Games Developers Association and he is an adviser of Gamelab conference. Jean-Philippe Raymaud - FOUNDER ASSOCIATE Jean-Philippe Raynaud has been serving as MD and CFO for Asia and Middle-East for industrials international company for the last 10 years . He was previously an International Financial Controller in a services and utilities company and provides experience from the Financial and Strategy areas. He has experience in start-ups and re-structuring small and medium sized companies and his working language skills include English, French and Italian. He earned a Masters Degree in Management from the University of Paris IX Dauphine, DES Corporate Management University of Paris V Descartes. Unai Landa Bonilla-Chief Technology Officer Unai Landa Bonilla brings industry experience since the late 90's in R&D and technology related positions. Before his technology expertise while pioneering on mobile since the start, he had a consolidated experience on PC, PS, PS2, Xbox, Xbox 360 and PS3 in the positions of Lead Technology Programmer, Technology Architect and Technology Programmer at Pyro Studios (Eidos owned) for the multi-million seller Commandos saga (EIDOS): Commandos 1 Beyond Enemy Lines, Commandos 2 Men Of Courage, Commandos 3 Destination Berlin, Commandos Strike Forces and Imperial Glory (EIDOS). Previous to Pyro, Unai was also Technical Director at Trilobite Graphic. Unai is fluent in Spanish and English and also a lecturer on Graphics Programming at Universidad Complutense of Madrid. Raul Herrero - Head Of Production Raul has an extended experience in the games industry since the early 90's, working at Pyro Studios in Madrid, then having created his own studio ARVIRAGO where he developed the PC duel-MMO game "The Lord of the Creatures" and since 2010 with Digital Legends. His profession is in the games industry since the start, with different roles such as AI and on-line programmer, Lead programmer, Development Director, Producer, Lead Producer and Head of Production. His career has seen him release titles such as the Commandos 2 for PC, Playstation and Xbox and on mobile platfors he has also worked on titles such as Disney’s Split Second for iPhone and Bada, EA’s Battlefield Bad Company 2 for iPhone/iPad and Android handsets, and The Respawnable etc Partners *Zynga *Star-Star *Nokia *Natural motion games *Samsung *indiagames.com *Gamevil USA Category:Respawnables